Singing to the Breaker
by Edwardjustproposed
Summary: Bella is singing to get out of the pain after Edward leaves.starts with her onstage.Lots of songs. second fanfiction. AU.please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Singing to the Breaker

**AN: here is my second fan fiction. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I am about to sing for the second time. Right now I am back stage to MTV, I am next to sing and I don't even know if I am good. But I have to vent my feelings or I will die.

"And now, a new singer, Isabella Swanson!" the announcer said.

I walked out to the microphone. "This song is dedicated to the man who broke me." I said, then I sang.

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

_[Interlude_

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

It's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground.

When I finished, the crowd screamed encore, so I told the band what I would sing.

It started and I said, "This is dedicated to the same man, I hope you hear this and I sang:

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

[Pre-Chorus:  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)

Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)  
But they don't know me   
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted   
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus:  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
And We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending...

[Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh oooooh...

When it ended, the crowd cheered and I left. I hope you hear Edward, hear how you broke me…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you think I should continue or stick with my first story? It will get better, but I leave it to you.**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	2. Chapter 2 MTV Live

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I have been focusing on my other story, Life Changes. I decided I will be doing riddles for this one too!**

**Here is the chappie you all have been waiting for!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: MTV Live**

**3 years later (Bella is famous and on MTV again, the place that started it all.)**

I was about to go on. On to MTV, I haven't sung here in 2 years. I got a record label 2 years ago, and I came here to thank them for having me on here. They were going to interview me and then have me sing. Live.

"And here, for the third time, Isabella Swanson!" That was my cue.

I walked out and waved to the camera and audience. I already had a microphone on my ear so that I could talk and it would project.

"Thank you for having me here, Kent." I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster. (**pretend the announcer's name is Kent.**)

"It's a pleasure to have you! So, what got you interested in music?" he started right into the questions. He sat down on the couch.

I sat down next to him and said, trying not to cry, "I had my heart broken and I write music to let all my emotions out." My voice broke on heart-broken but I recovered.

"Ooh, who in their right mind would dump you?" he asked.

"Him, apparently." I replied curtly.

"So, what song will you be singing tonight, Isabella?"

"My song." I stated, I wanted it to a surprise.

"Ookay! Well, when we get back, Isabella will sing for us! Don't change the channel!"

Then the camera was off and I went backstage to get ready with the band. I had hired some people to be my band, and they became my best friends, well as best as I can get when I am forever broken. There was Matt on guitar, Tyler on drums, Eryn on piano, Vince on base, and me on vocals and guitar.

The announcer gave the signal, and Matt and Tyler started.

I did my dedication, like normal, "This is for the guy who destroyed that last ounce of hope that I could have happiness when he left.

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Thank you! Thank you!" we said our thanks as the Kent said,

"That was Pieces of Paper singing 'Behind these Hazel Eyes'! Give it up for Pieces of Paper!"

Once we got off the stage, Matt came up to me.

"Why do you always dedicate your songs to the son-of-a-bitch who ruined your life?" he asked me this a lot. Normally I just answer 'Cuz'.

"Because I want him to know that he sealed my fate." I said back. He looked startled.

I went to my room and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am tired so this is why it is short.**

**Here is the riddle:**

Black I am and much admired, men seek me until they're tired. When they find me, they break my head, and take from me my resting bed. What am I?

**When I get an answer, I will post again.**

**Sorry again for the wait.**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	3. Chapter 3 Pastimes

**AN: I am SOOO sorry about the wait. I have been sooo busy. But I know that if I listed them all, you would be bored, so I won't.**

**The answer to the riddle was: **coal. **The only one who got it was:**

**Obsessededwardcullenluver**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Pastimes**

**Edward Pov**

I was laying on my couch looking at the ceiling like I always do. Thinking about _her._ It still hurt to hear her name, but I deserve the pain that remembering brings. But I did this for her. Even if I am miserable, it is so she can be happy.

I imagined her face, her blush whenever I complimented her, her laugh…if I concentrated, I could even hear her voice.

Wait. I can actually hear her voice. Singing. It was coming from downstairs.

I ran as fast as I could towards her voice. I came into the living room. I looked around frantically for her. I found her beautiful face on the television screen. She was singing into a microphone and the rain was pouring around her. Her hair was wet as she sung with such strong emotion. I tuned in as I sat down on the couch.

"That was Pieces of Paper's famous song, What Hurts The Most! The lead singer, Isabella, is here to answer some questions! Then they will sing a song for us!" the host was enthusiastically shouting. He turned to the left stage and said, "And here, for the third time, Isabella Swanson!"

She walked in and smiled and waved. But she didn't look very happy.

"Thank you for having me here, Kent." she said, it looked like she was pretending. Actually she looked like she was imitating a cheerleader's bubble gum pep.

"It's a pleasure to have you! So, what got you interested in music?" he asked her.

She opened her beautiful mouth and replied, "I had my heart broken and I write music to let all my emotions out." I felt like I had been stabbed where my heart was when her voice broke on 'heart broken'.

The host was playful when he jokingly asked, "Ooh, who in their right mind would dump you?"

She hardened her face and spoke with no emotion. "Him, apparently." Now I felt like the knife was being twisted in my non-beating heart.

The host looked nervous as he tried to change the subject. "So, what song will you be singing tonight, Isabella?"

"My song." she stated simply.

The announcer turned back to the camera and said, "Ookay! Well, when we get back, Isabella will sing for us! Don't change the channel!" He had this goofy grin on his face.

It went to commercial and I finally tuned back into the world. I looked to my left and saw that Alice was staring at me shocked.

"What?" I asked calmly, and confused.

She gasped and her hand raised to cover her mouth, like I had just said I killed Jasper. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You actually came out of your room, watched T.V., and talked. All in the same day! And you used humor!!" she answered me mockingly. She was smiling with glee.

"Alice, you shouldn't smile so big, your face might get stuck like that." I snapped back at her. I hadn't been in my room **that** long, and it wasn't like I was cut off from society. Before I could tell Alice that, she thought, _yes, actually you have been basically locked in your room for 3 years._

I gaped. It had been 3 years? That means Bella is 21 now. Wow, had it really been **that** long?

I was still open-mouthed when MTV came back on and the curtain was lifted to reveal Bella in a black long-sleeved shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans with black heels. Wow, Bella had gotten stylish. And didn't she hate heels?

Bella was looking at the ground and the guitar and drums started. She looked up and spoke into the microphone saying, "This is for the guy who destroyed that last ounce of hope that I could have happiness when he left."

Then she sang, and I am using the term loosely. She belted out the lyrics, as if they were her soul and she wanted to bear it with everyone. Her voice was beautiful, like angels singing, but it was also raw. Full of raw emotion. She poured her soul into the song, showing pain and sorrow, regret and hopelessness. I was the one to give her that pain. I was a monster, not only because I was a vampire, but because I hurt an angel. I corrupted her and made her so she was in pain.

I had to find her. Had to beg her forgiveness and save of both from eternal sorrow. I stood and paced, thinking of how to find her.

Alice watched me until she got a blank look in her eyes. I delve into her mind…and came out. Wow, I didn't expect that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am sorry again! I am so piled down with stuff! I have an essay to do and my friend got grounded from the computer and she has hers due on Monday too! So she asked me to type it for her! Then I have 45 math problems to do by Monday, and I have to work on a Social Studies project that's due March 14!!! I am sorry for the shortness, thought you would want to see what Edward is up to.**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	4. Chapter 4 Breathtaking Notes

****

AN: I am soooo sorry!! I know that I am acting just like those authors that don't update for months and by the time you read the updated chapter, you have to RE-READ the WHOLE story! I am sooo sorry! I have been under sooo much crap, it is hard to crawl up, so SORRY!!

Thanks to the reviewers:

ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, twilightfan2894, indigenousbleu, Rosegirl, barbiedoll123!

Only 5 reviews, but it's…okay, I guess. Thanks to those people!!

--

Chapter 4: Breathtaking Notes

__

Previously: (For all of those who forgot what happened)

__

I had to find her. Had to beg her forgiveness and save of both from eternal sorrow. I stood and paced, thinking of how to find her.

Alice watched me until she got a blank look in her eyes. I delve into her mind…and came out. Wow, I didn't expect that.

****

Bella Pov

The next day I was sorting through my fan-mail that I had gotten over the weekend. Reading and responding was something that me and Eryn did, since we were the best friends in the group.

I lazily picked up the next letter and when I saw the bright, sparkly, pink, curly handwriting, I briefly showed it to Eryn and rolled my eyes as she laughed. It sounded like a donkey braying. At least it wasn't her other laugh that sounded like hyperventilation was happening and was accompanied with a snort here and there. She was dorky, but she was awesome.

I opened it while still laughing at her laugh and opened the letter without looking. When I finally calmed down and looked at the letter, I gasped. It read:

**__**

Dear Bella,

I know it's you. I just wanted to congradulate you on your singing career! I am so glad that you made it as a singer and got yourself out of that state you were in after the Cullen's left! I love your songs, you are so talented, even though your songs are sad.

The reason I wrote this is because I am in charge of getting a reunion together! Here in Forks! And I was wondering if you would be the entertainment and come play for everyone. Please? For a friend? I would love to see you again!

Hope to see you there,

Jessica Newton

I just gaped at the letter. I hadn't heard from anyone in Forks for a while, other than an occasional call from Charlie. And now they wanted me to see them? I thought they all forgot me as soon as I died when Edward left. And now Jessica, the first one to forget me, was asking me to **play** for everyone? And she got married to Mike?

I don't know how long I weighed the pro's and con's before Eryn snapped me out of my stupor. I had almost forgot she was even there.

I looked at her and she sent a quizzical look my way. I showed her the letter and she read it silently. When she finished, she was still confused. That's right, I never talked about my past.

"She went to my high school." I explained.

An 'O' look crossed her face. "Are we going to go? And play?"

"We?"

She sent me a scowl. "Of course. You expect us to let you rush off to your old town without us? You are a piece of paper, you will get blown away in the wind without us. We wouldn't let you go without all the other pieces, silly." She sent me an amused smile and her perfect white teeth almost blinded me.

I smiled. "Well, you can come if you stop smiling. Are you trying to blind me so I have an even higher chance to fall off the stage?"

She laughed her hyperventilating laugh and then she gasped out, "I-gasp-didn't-snort-**ask**." After 2 years with me, my sarcasm eventually rubbed off on her. I rolled my eyes.

When she sobered up, she asked seriously, "So? Are we going to go or what?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"YAY!! I finally get to see Forks!!"

While she was still celebrating in her weird way, I left the room to go find our manager. Finally, I found her.

"Hey Molly."

My red-haired manager turned around. She smiled and looked up at me from her 4'11 height. Her freckles seemed like they glowed whenever she smiled. "Hey Isabella."

"Listen Molly, I wanted to tell you that I was asked by an old friend to do a performance back in Forks, Washington. Are we free?"

She glanced at her clipboard that she always kept with her and flipped some pages. She found what she was looking for apparently, because she looked back at me. "Well, I think I can make free time after one more show." She glanced down again. "About a month, so you can stay for as long as that. That's all I can do now." She looked back up at me.

I sent her a rare smile, "Thanks Molly."

She smiled even bigger. "Your welcome Isabella. I will just go tell Patrick." Then she turned and ran off around the corner after Patrick. I heard a faint 'Patrick!' before she disappeared.

I laughed quietly to myself as I headed back to Eryn. People looked at me strangely, like I was wrong for me to laugh. People always thought I was a depressed person. In spite of my songs, I actually laughed and smiled when around my best friends. Not as bright as when I was with the Cullen's, but better than nothing, right? I could enjoy semi-happy moments after a show or even a practice. I was only depressed if I didn't get my depressing mood out of my body. When I expressed my feeling of loneliness and misery through singing, I didn't express them through daily conversation.

I arrived back at the room with Eryn and helped her with the fan-mail letters until she fell asleep. I pulled her into our shared room and put her in her bed before I crawled into my top bunk of our shared bunk bed and fell into a deep sleep.

--

I looked out the window as we pulled away from the airport and into the sky. I watched as New York became little squares below me. I couldn't even see any of the people, just little cars on the little road. And as I watched them, nobody watched me leave beautiful New York.

We were on our way to California to do one more show, then we would have a month off in which I could do the reunion. I still didn't know when it was, so I guess I would find out.

Eryn woke me from my musing. "Isabella, what's wrong?" I smiled. Eryn **never** showed compassion unless she was really bored or really worried.

"It's nothing, just thinking about stuff." That was my code for 'Thinking about things that are closed subjects'. And Eryn knew it.

She turned her attention to Molly who was in the isle seat and quietly doing things with her digital planner that I didn't want to try to understand. One thing I learned when Molly became our manager is that she is very organized and if you ask her what she's doing, be prepared to listen to her for an hour. Unless you can make up a good excuse that has a good probability of actually happening. Let's just say she's smart and gets her feelings hurt easy, then be prepared to spend **2** hours listening and patting her on the back. Eryn had hurt her many times but knew how to get out of it. Eryn was a very blunt person, so when Molly got upset she would just walk off, and expect Molly to apoligize. It takes energy to be Eryn's friend. Lots of energy.

Apparently, Eryn hadn't learned her lesson, because there was a, "Hey Molly, what are you doing?" Poor Eryn. There was no where to run.

I turned back to the window as I heard Molly start rambling and I saw a glimpse of Eryn's horror stricken face as she realized what she had just unleashed. And if she hurt Molly to shut up, well, there goes the whole plane ride.

I grinned towards the window as I could almost hear Eryn's small gears turning in her head trying, and probably failing, to think of ways she could get out of it.

I eventually dozed off to Molly's excited voice that she uses when she gets to explain things to other people.

--

I woke with a start as we landed. I looked to my left and saw Eryn staring at the ceiling and streaks on Molly's face from tears. I shouldn't have fallen asleep!

We all piled out and met Matt, Tyler, and Vince at the baggage claim. Vince went immediately to Molly, and tried comforting her. Everyone knew that Vince liked Molly, except for Molly. She didn't think anyone could fit into her schedule and that no one would persue her anyways after they got to know her. But Vince liked her, liked her a lot.

They made a cute couple, Vince was 5'9, almost a whole foot taller than her, with spiked blonde hair and a powerful build.

As Vince was comforting Molly and drying her eyes, Tyler marched straight up to Eryn and kissed her full on the mouth. Eryn was shocked at first, but then preceded to kiss him back.

I was in shock. Tyler and Eryn liked each other and even had both asked me how to ask the other out. But they had never showed affection other than flirting with each other.

When they finally finished, I re-hooked my jaw with my face and watched as they stared into the other's eyes.

But Matt ruined the moment with a, "Finally! I thought you guys would never get past your shyness!" Then he wrapped his arm around me. He was the closest to me in the band that was a guy, and we were good friends. Apparently he forgave me for the dedication earlier, he always got mad whenever I dedicated my songs to Edward.

We eventually got outside. Molly called the limo to come and pick us up. As we were waiting, I noticed a group of girls looking over at us and pointing. Uh-oh. I heard "Is that Pieces of Paper?!" before we were rushed from all sides.

Luckily, the limo pulled up before the stampede crushed us. I dived in with Matt, Tyler, Eryn and Vince following. Molly was standing outside the limo door saying, "It is not polite to crowd people. I need my personal bubble." One girl tried to dive into the limo car door all of a sudden and knocked Molly almost over. "I need my personal bubble!!" Molly yelled as the girl was pulled back.

"Get in here, it's no use." Eryn called as she grabbed Molly's hand and jerked her into the limo. Vince shut the door and we drove off.

"Thanks for dislocating my shoulder." Molly muttered.

Eryn heard it though. "Your welcome."

"Ugh! Why did you do that? I had the situation under control and you come and grab my arm! What is **wrong** with you?"

"I wouldn't have grabbed you if you would have just gotten in the limo! God! Why do you even try!"

I tuned them out and turned to the window. I was shocked to be face to face with single white rose. It was leaning against the window. But that's not what caught my attention. The edge of the white petals looked like they were dripping black. Next to the rose was a small card that was red and black.

I looked back at my arguing band-mates and turned back to the note. I hesitantly picked it up and opened it.

**__**

Dear Bella,

I wanted to say I am deeply sorry. I will see you soon, my love. I promise, and this time, I mean it.

Be safe, my love,

E.

I choked. I couldn't breathe. Could it be?

--

****

What do you guys think? I am sorry, I started this a week ago and only got a chance to type every once in a while. So sorry! So, what do you think happened?

-Edwardjustproposed


	5. Chapter 5 Tears Filled With Sorrow

**AN: I am soooooooooo sorry!! I know that I have no excuse for putting off this story for so long. It has been what? 7 months! Ugh. I don't know what happened, I just have been busy with drama. I hate my friends. But oh well. I couldn't figure out what to write next for this story, so I will just go with it. Here I go.**

**But first, thanks to all the reviewers:**

**Alittlefaithinme2, vimpvic, Cheskaz, clumsy like bella, Siera-Cullen, MrsKellanLutz, geekyguirl, LexyCullen4Eternity, Eryn, Chapter-Thirteen, greenlibragirl, obsessededwardcullenluver (twinnnn!), indigenously, Hey-Hay13, barbiedoll123**

**On with the (VERY) belated chapter:**

**---**

**Chapter 5: Tears Filled With Sorrow**

_Previously:_

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I wanted to say I am deeply sorry. I will see you soon, my love. I promise, and this time, I mean it.**_

_**Be safe, my love,**_

_**E.**_

_I choked. I couldn't breathe. Could it be?_

**Edward Pov**

Me and Alice could only stare at each other. Could it really be that simple? Could Bella make it that easy?

Yes. It could be that simple. Bella could make it that easy. She was coming to Forks. All we had to do was go back. That was all.

Simple really. Now the last question:

Could I get her back?

Not so simple. Not simple at all from what Alice could see.

**Bella Pov**

I had drowned out Molly and Eryn. Vince, Matt and Tyler were all just background music. All I could focus on was keeping the hope bubbling up inside of me from consuming my entire body. I couldn't let him get to me like this. He wasn't even _here_ and I had to make sure I breathed.

How could he have such a strong effect on me? What had I done to deserve him back in my life? I don't know if it was a privilige or a curse that he was back in my life. Either way it was a miracle.

3 years. It had been three years since I last saw him. Even though, he was always on my mind. Not even drama with the band, not fan letters, not happiness, nothing could block his face out of my mind. It was like a permenent screensaver over my eyes.

Every time I closed my eyes, for sleep, for tears, for laughter, for pain, those golden eyes would pierce my soul. Stopping me dead in my tracks. Stopping my heart in the process.

How many times had I cried over him? How many times had I considered suicide? How much longer would I continue to suffer?

After everything he had done to me…_for_ me, I couldn't believe anything. Not even myself. I couldn't trust anymore. I couldn't love anymore. I wish I couldn't cry anymore. But I can. Because of _him._ I forced myself to say his name.

"_Edward."_

I said it so quietly that no one paid any attention to me. Good. They couldn't see me like this. I could tell that my face was twisted horribly in pain. My hands clenched my sides as if they thought they could hold me together. They couldn't. All I could do was stop the tears from overflowing. Edward. My love. My savior. My heartbreaker. My murderer.

He saved me. He killed me. No matter what, I couldn't trust him. And that killed me. _Not as bad. Not as bad as when he killed me_. It wasn't. Nothing was as bad as that. _But bad enough._

Why did he have to do this to me? Why did he have to come back? No matter what I told myself, I knew what would happen. When he found me, I would fall at his feet. I would do anything to be with him again. And when he left me again, I would die. For real this time.

I slipped the card in my bag, and smelled the rose. It smelled like him. Maybe it was my imagination, but the rose sent me over the edge. His smell, so untainted…so heartbreaking. I slipped the rose that reminded me of my own heart into my bag as well.

And the rest of the way to Forks, I thought of the pure white, innocence, of the rose. Dripping with black blood of sorrow, and surrounded by painful memories. That was my heart.

---

**Behind the stage at Forks High School**

Well, here I was. Behind the stage at my old high school. The place where it all started. Everything. My life where it was now, this is where it began.

I hadn't talked to anyone. Not even Eryn. Meaning that she didn't know what was going on, and that upset her. She got upset easily, but I couldn't bring myself to care that she was screaming in my ear about how I couldn't trust her, and how she told me everything.

I couldn't care. Because I was going to sing my new song. The song I wrote on my way here. It summed up my feelings perfectly, and I had a feeling that he would hear it.

Edward.

Sigh. Eryn was still yelling. I turned my head towards her. I saw her cringe, but I, again, couldn't bring myself to care that I frightened her. She once told me that my 'look' made her want to shrivel up in a hole and die. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I finally realized what she meant. She meant my emotionless face. The one where I couldn't, if my life depended on it, be happy.

And before she could say anything, we heard Jessica's voice over the intercom.

"And our Bella Swan, has come to sing for us today, as Isabella Swanson from Pieces of Paper!" she shouted. She was the exact same she was 3 years ago. Still peppy, still able to rally a crowd. She was good with people, as you could tell by the applause.

I stepped forward and walked onto the stage. As everyone got into position, I convinced myself to be happi_er_. My inside peptalk was running through my head.

When the music started, the lights dimmed, and I said my dedication.

"This song was written for the man who saved me. The man who murdered me." Then I looked up into the crowd and finished, "I hope your listening, because Edward, you're my world. Forever." And I heard the crowd gasp, my classmates, as they realized that it was Edward who inspired these songs. Everyone figured it was someone else, that I couldn't be so torn up about him. But I was, and saying his name, out loud, to the camera in the back, filled my eyes with tears.

So I sang my heart out, belted out the lyrics to my soul, to all of my classmates that knew Edward. And I did it with my face dripping with sorrow.

_**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

When I had finished the song, I looked up, and my eyes locked with the man who wrote these songs on my heart.

"_Edward."_

_---_

_**Review.**_

_**-Edwardjustproposed**_


End file.
